Spike (dragão)/Galeria
My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Applejack "no reason to fret" EG.png Rarity frantic "Twilight!" EG.png Spike with Twilight's bag EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Twilight and Spike in Empire bedroom EG.png Spike holding a pillow EG.png Twilight is worried EG.png Twilight "now that I'm a princess" EG.png Spike "that would be awesome!" EG.png Twilight "no it would not!" EG.png Twilight "this crown and these wings" EG.png Spike reassures Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike "big day tomorrow" EG.png Spike falls asleep EG.png Spike in bed one eye open EG.png Spike sleeping soundly EG.png Sunset knocks over lamp EG.png Spike jerks awake EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Twilight and Spike hearing Sunset's story EG.png Spike holding fake Element of Magic EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight listening to the princesses EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Spike anxious EG.png Spike follows Twilight through the mirror EG.png Spike joins Twilight 1 EG.png Spike joins Twilight 2 EG.png Spike spins through the vortex EG.png Spike as a dog EG.png Twilight looking at her hands EG.png Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png Spike scratches himself EG.png Twilight hyperventilating EG.png Twilight on all fours EG.png Spike "like you, only not you" EG.png Spike covers Twilight's mouth EG.png Twilight and Spike "where are we" EG.png Twilight and Spike outside the 'castle' EG.png Twilight running like a pony EG.png Twilight and Spike getting strange looks EG.png Twilight embarrassed EG.png Twilight trying to keep balance EG.png Spike mentions Twilight's "pesky wings" EG.png Twilight glares at Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike enter the school EG.png Twilight and Spike in empty hallway EG.png Twilight and Spike looking at 'artifacts' EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Twilight crawling on the ground EG.png Twilight tripping up EG.png Twilight, Flash, and Spike in hallway EG.png Spike "I don't think this is a castle" EG.png Twilight walking nervously through hallway EG.png Spike worried face EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in hallway EG.png Twilight observes eco kids EG.png Twilight "I don't get these funny clothes" EG.png Twilight walks by Photo Finish EG.png Scootaloo nearly crashes into Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike puzzled EG.png Twilight "what a strange new world" EG.png Spike growls angrily EG.png Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight Sparkle introduces herself EG.png Human Fluttershy point of view EG.png Fluttershy meets Spike EG.png Fluttershy and Spike "he's so cute!" EG.png Fluttershy feeds Spike a dog biscuit EG.png Spike eats dog biscuit EG.png Fluttershy confused EG.png Nervous Spike and Fluttershy EG.png Fluttershy tells Twilight about the crown EG.png Fluttershy petting Spike's head EG.png Fluttershy "third door on your left" EG.png Twilight and Spike "pets on school grounds" EG.png Twilight talking to Spike EG.png Twilight drawing too much attention to herself EG.png Twilight biting lip EG.png Determined Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight "I have no idea!" EG.png Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png Twilight and Spike enter the gym EG.png Twilight and Spike hear "incoming!" EG.png Twilight and Spike falling streamers EG.png Pinkie Pie inflating yellow balloon EG.png Spike playing with a balloon EG.png Applejack drinking apple cider EG.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Twilight in the gym EG.png Pinkie Pie bouncing on large balloon EG.png Twilight vs Sunset EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 2 EG.png Twilight and Sunset "and her little dog too" EG.png Twilight "it's MY crown" EG.png Twilight and Sunset "whatever" EG.png Spike barks at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Spike "is that a threat?" EG.png Twilight vs Sunset 3 EG.png Sunset "the first thing about fitting in" EG.png Depressed Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike "do some research" EG.png Twilight, Spike, and Cheerilee in the library EG.png Twilight carrying stack of books EG.png Twilight holding book in her mouth EG.png Twilight thrown back EG.png Spike has an idea EG.png Twilight and Spike bed of books EG.png Twilight sits on bed of books EG.png Twilight and Spike "it's perfect" EG.png Spike cute panting EG.png Twilight scratches Spike's head EG.png Spike excited "there's a Rarity here?!" EG.png Spike concerned "not so much" EG.png Twilight and Spike library nighttime EG.png Twilight holding Spike close EG.png Twilight and Spike in the library EG.png Twilight tells Spike to get in the bag EG.png Optimistic Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight Sparkle calming breath EG.png Twilight and Spike in the hallway EG.png Twilight Sparkle hopeful grin EG.png Students laughing at Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike worried wondering EG.png Twilight walking past students EG.png Twilight and Spike arm yank EG.png Rarity takes Twilight's measurements EG.png Rarity rifling through her bag EG.png Rarity takes out green blouse EG.png Rarity disguises Twilight EG.png Twilight in Rarity's disguise EG.png Rarity pokes Spike's nose EG.png Human Rarity and dog Spike EG.png Rarity and Spike "so adorable" EG.png Rarity suggests a rabbit disguise EG.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy arguing EG.png Spike ducks inside Twilight's bag EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight's friends thinking EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Spike in love EG.png Spike starting the music EG.png Spike sitting in Twilight's bag EG.png Twilight slinks to the floor EG.png Spike tell them the truth EG.png Twilight and Spike in the mirror EG.png Twilight petting Spike EG.png Spike jaw hanging open EG.png Spike speaks "pretty much spot-on" EG.png Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Spike actually a fire-breathing dragon EG.png Fluttershy talking to Spike EG.png Spike sitting next to Rarity EG.png Spike "maybe later" EG.png Spike "see? told you" EG.png Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Twilight "if we work together" EG.png Twilight carrying brooms EG.png Rarity sweeping and lovestruck Spike EG.png Spike in front of a mirror EG.png Spike trying on a mustache EG.png Spike trying on another mustache EG.png Twilight admiring her friends' new fashion EG.png Rarity guiding Twilight towards a dressing room EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Snips and Snails kidnap Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png Snips and Snails restraining Spike EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Twilight making her choice EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Snips and Snails running after Spike EG.png Sunset corners Spike at the door EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Spike licking Twilight's face EG.png Twilight holding arms out EG.png Twilight hugging Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike looking in the crater EG.png Spike as a Dog in EG.png Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png Spike disbelieving face EG.png Annoyed Spike "seriously?" EG.png Dog Spike annoyed EG.png Rarity thinks Spike is adorable EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png Princess Twilight and winking Spike EG.png Spike pops through the portal EG.png Twilight and Spike returned home EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Twilight and Spike "how did you know?" EG.png Bashful Twilight and Spike EG.png Princess Twilight holding Spike close EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Curtas de animação Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png Applejack "did I just come in last?" EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract Twilight and Spike appear at Canterlot High EG2.png Silhouette of Rainbow Dash kicking a soccer ball EG2.png Rainbow Rocks "Cathy Weseluck as Spike" credit EG2.png Rainbow Rocks "Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer" credit EG2.png Main 5 consoling Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png AJ and Fluttershy pushing a box while Spike reads a Daring Do novel EG2.png Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight explains the sirens EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Twilight trots past the rest of her friends EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie's friends unamused by her antics EG2.png Applejack "we get the idea" EG2.png Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Spike "there isn't another one of me" EG2.png Twilight allows Spike to accompany her EG2.png Spike excited "yes!" EG2.png Twilight and Spike ready to go EG2.png Twilight and Spike expressions of confidence EG2.png Twilight and Spike run through modified Crystal Mirror EG2.png Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png Sunset offers her hand to Twilight EG2.png Twilight unsure of Sunset's offer EG2.png Twilight still reluctant EG2.png Twilight accepts Sunset's hand EG2.png Twilight standing up EG2.png Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png Twilight's circle of Canterlot High friends EG2.png Spike "she's got an official title now" EG2.png Spike imitating fanfare EG2.png Spike shouting "the Princess of Friendship!" EG2.png Spike "she's even got her own castle" EG2.png Fluttershy looking toward Applejack EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking toward Fluttershy EG2.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in the background EG2.png Rainbow Dash using her phone EG2.png Guitar Centered video on Rainbow Dash's phone EG2.png Rainbow Dash "it happens to all of us when we play" EG2.png Twilight assesses the situation EG2.png Twilight "we can use that magic on the sirens" EG2.png Twilight calls Sunset a "horrifyingly awful winged monster" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "no offense" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "they'll never even know what hit 'em" EG2.png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Applejack "we've got nothing to worry about" EG2.png Fluttershy "I could find something to worry about" EG2.png Fluttershy hugging puppy Spike in the cafeteria EG2.png Spike whispering to Twilight EG2.png Twilight and Spike "that's what happened before" EG2.png Adagio "talk about throwing down the gauntlet" EG2.png Main seven on the steps of CHS entrance EG2.png Twilight "it doesn't make any sense" EG2.png Twilight pacing EG2.png Sunset talking about the crown EG2.png Twilight "It's when you play music" EG2.png Rest of the cast thinking EG2.png Pinkie offering the theremin EG2.png Pinkie playing the theremin EG2.png Spike patting Twilight's boot EG2.png Spike crossing his arms EG2.png Spike "Yeah, whatever" EG2.png Twilight "I've got this" EG2.png Twilight picking up Spike EG2.png Applejack "Where're you goin'?" EG2.png Twilight "Spike and I spent the night in the library" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Are you crazy?" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "We're besties now" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Slumber party at my house!!!" EG2.png Slumber party at Pinkie's EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Pizza's here!" EG2.png Twilight sneaks around her sleeping friends EG2.png Twilight nearly trips over EG2.png Spike and Sunset cringing EG2.png Feedback knocks Spike off the amp EG2.png Spike "That sounded way better..." EG2.png Big Mac "Nnope" EG2.png Spike whimpering EG2.png Spike has total confidence in Twilight EG2.png Twilight waving goodbye EG2.png Twilight with a nervous look on her face EG2.png Twilight smiles nervously at Spike EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png The Rainbooms surrounded by arguing students EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie dancing to Snips and Snails' beat EG2.png The Rainbooms covering their ears EG2.png Snips and Snails pass by the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms, Sunset and Spike EG2.png Rarity arrives in awkward heavy outfit EG2.png Rarity runs backstage crying EG2.png Applejack complaining to Rarity EG2.png Rarity "this was not my fault!" EG2.png Sunset holding Spike EG2.png Twilight, Spike, and Sunset concerned EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "much better than most of the other bands" EG2.png Mane six walking down the hallway EG2.png Flash "You guys hear something?" EG2.png Flash's bandmates don't hear anything EG2.png Flash Sentry "just so you can beat me" EG2.png Twilight writing counter-spell as her friends argue EG2.png Sunset isolated as her friends argue EG2.png Trixie vanishes in puff of smoke EG2.png Rainbooms hear announcement calling them to the stage EG2.png Sunset and Spike wish the Rainbooms luck EG2.png Rainbow Dash "what was that?!" EG2.png Rainbooms snap at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms awkwardly look away EG2.png Rainbooms in complete shock EG2.png Trixie storms off in a rage EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Rainbow "Check, one, two. Testing, testing" EG2.png Main cast hears very loud sound EG2.png Spike chewing on chew toy EG2.png Spike shocked EG2.png Spike running away EG2.png Spike at the door EG2.png Twilight Sparkle nuzzling Spike EG2.png Spike "I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell" EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at the door EG2.png Twilight "Why isn't she under their spell?" EG2.png Spike "Never takes off her headphones" EG2.png Pinkie Pie cheerful EG2.png DJ Pon-3's ride EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car transform EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car in its transformed state EG2.png The Rainbooms performing on hill EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png The Rainbooms "Gonna break out" EG2.png Sunset and Spike worried EG2.png Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms see the Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Sunset holds microphone EG2.png Sunset reluctant EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow" EG2.png The Rainbooms "the light of friendship on our side!" EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png The Rainbooms "Be afraid of the dark" EG2.png Sunset rising up EG2.png The Rainbooms floating together EG2.png The Rainbooms' rainbow EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight "they're just" EG2.png Main 7 and Flash coughing from the smoke EG2.png Other Rainbooms shocked EG2.png Rainbooms group hug EG2.png Main 7 beside the portal EG2.png Spike "Ready!" EG2.png Twilight's friends waving EG2.png Spike artwork EG2.png Twilight "There's definitely something strange" EG2.png Twilight thinking with Spike barking in the background EG2.png Categoria:Galerias Categoria:Galerias de Personagens